


Sickly Sorcerer

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Solomon wakes up sick, and Skulduggery helps take care of him.





	Sickly Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

Solomon woke up slowly, incredibly slowly. The light hurt his eyes, and he had a pounding headache. He didn't even register where he was at first aside from not-at-the-temple.

He groaned, rolling over, and trying to push himself more into the pillows, but came up for air less than thirty seconds later. Okay, so that wasn't going to help this time.

‘Had something happened?’ he wondered. 'Did I take some wrong turn in something?’

When all of a sudden he had to cough, so he did. And kept going, and going, until finally his lungs and throat gave him a break.

'Nevermind,’ he thought, scowling, ‘I’m sick.’

He huffed and flopped back over, breathing through his open mouth and fell back asleep.

Some many hours later, he was gently shaken awake. He groaned and frowned, not opening his eyes and vaguely slapping the hand shaking him away. The person attempting to wake him let out an amused chuckle. “Fine then, continue to drool all over yourself.” 

Solomon furrowed his brows and slowly opened his eyes. He looked above him to find Skulduggery standing beside the bed.. His bed… Their bed, arms crossed and tilting his head in that playful way of his. “Good morning, Sleepy Beauty,” he teased, leaning down to kiss Solomon.

Sol made a noise in protest, slowly pushing Skulduggery by the shoulder away. “No,” he mumbled, “you'll get sick..” Skulduggery shook his head.

“I don't believe I can get sick, dear, there's no bacteria and germs on or in me to get me sick.” He explained, and when Solomon nodded, he gave him a little kiss anyway. After a moment of Solomon sitting there, hair in disarray from turning over and over in his sleep, and breathing through his mouth without realizing, he asked:

“Was I really drooling?” Skulduggery laughed, kissing his temple.

“Why don't you feel and see?” Solomon reached up and felt his face beside his mouth, frowning at the dried drool. “Gross,” he mumbled, and felt the pillow to only scowl more when he touched the almost puddle of drool on it. “ _Gross._ ” He said again, with more disgust in his voice this time. He raised a brow, looking at Skulduggery, “this is gross,” he near-whined, “why'd you kiss me?” 

Skulduggery shrugged, “because I like kissing you, and maybe I like your drool.” He laughed, turning to walk out of the bedroom to the rest of the house. 

“That's _gross!_ ” Solomon called.

“ _You're_ gross right now,” Skulduggery called back, “but I still love you.”

Solomon smiled, and then went into another coughing fit.

-

Later, he had moved himself into the living room… The main one, at least. He settled himself on the couch, and scowled, even though he didn't mean to. He had tried to use some of his magic to be useful around the house, but when he could get a snakelike tendril of shadow to appear, it quickly disappeared once it got further than a foot from his body. So, that was out of the question.

Over the course of the day, Solomon seemed to have gotten worse, rather than better. Instead of just the coughing and headache, it had progressed to not only that, but vomiting, a sore throat, achey muscles, watering eyes, and a stuffy and dripping nose, alongside other things. One thing was for sure, Solomon clearly wasn't happy about it. He hadn't been able to keep anything down, and had felt too warm any time fabric was on him, but too cold any time it was off. After much frustrated fussing he had settled for having his torso and his upper legs covered by a thin blanket, and the rest of him uncovered as the laid on the couch and watched TV.

His ears hurt, so they had put subtitles on and turned the volume down, which had frustrated him more because he realized he did not perceive tone through text well. 

Through his fussiness, Skulduggery, surprisingly, had been quite patient. He had helped him when he threw up, got him tissues, helped him sort out the blanket situation, and made sure to give him kisses.

Now, he brought a bowl of something out to Solomon. “You told me this was your favorite, and it's fairly mild, so I'm hoping you can keep it down.” He said, helping Sol sit up beside him on the couch. Sol made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, it being too raw to actually talk. “It's applesauce.” Skulduggery replied. Solomon seemed to perk up a bit at this, he did like applesauce… It was sweet and easy on his stomach, hopefully he would be able to keep it down. 

He tried to feed himself, but after the fourth bite, his arms decided they were too tired, so Skulduggery picked the spoon up and fed him for him. “I know you like doing things yourself, but you've been pushing yourself a lot today..” he said, voice near a whisper. “Just let me take care of you.. Okay?” Finally, Solomon sighed, and relaxed into Skulduggery's arms. He was tuckered out, and being taken care of did sound nice… 

Soon enough, Solomon was fast asleep on the couch, and Skulduggery was chuckling with fondness at his poor boyfriend as he cleaned up the mess of today.


End file.
